breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transatlantica
The Federated Republic of Transatlantica is a nation located in Central America, south of Panem and north of Tierra Taino. It was founded in 2414 AD, after a war with Panem. It has been a free and democratic nation since its founding. The name Transatlantica''comes as a tribute to the explorers that came across the Atlantic to the land which is now Transatlantica, many hundreds of years prior. It is composed of the former nations of Mexico, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, El Salvador, and Costa Rica. Today, Transatlantica is the most prosperous nation in The Americas, an economic, political, and military powerhouse. History Transatlantica was originally two separate nations, Mexico and the Mesoamerican Federation. After Panem was founded, they started a campaign to conquer as much land as they possibly could, and some of this land included Mexico. During the rising of the seas and disasters, the Northern States of Mexico declared independence. Their weak defenses were easily overthrown by Panem's military. After taking Northern Mexico, Panem started making land claims to Mexico proper (south of Northern Mexico), and launched invasions. This prompted Mexico to declare war on Panem, and Mexico and Mesoamerica united together to form Transatlantica. Panem was defeated, and they erected a wall running the length of the border. The rebels (Second Rebellion) were assisted by Transatlantean forces. Today, Panem and Transatlantica have good relations, and the wall has since been destroyed. Government Transatlantica is a federal presidential republic. The legislature is the Gran Congress of Transatlantica (''El Gran Congreso de Transatlantica (es.)), which meets at the Palacio del Congreso ''in the capital, El Distrito Federal, which is Mexico City. The current President is Vicente Carragüez. The government is composed of three ''Ramas, which are El Congreso, El Administrativo, and Los Tribunales. The President/Administrative Branch The president heads the Administrative Branch. He or she has the power to recommend laws to the Congress, pass or veto laws that have gone through Congress, issue executive orders, declare war in a time of national emergency, and declare martial law in the case of extreme national emergency. The President is the commander-in-chief of all military forces. The police force, the National Intelligence, and the Department of Criminal Investigation are all parts of the Administrative Branch. The Congress The Congress is bicameral, consisting of The Senate (El Senado) and the Federation Representative Council (El Consejo de Representantes de la Federación). Each of the states has three senators. The states are further divided up into Congressional Districts based on population. The Constitution prevents gerrymandering. Each district elects two representatives. The Congress makes the laws, which can be introduced either in the Senate or the Council, called proyectos ''before being passed. Once proposed, the ''proyectos are voted upon, and modified by in the case of down-voting, both houses of The Congress. Once The Congress approves the proyecto with a 60% majority, it goes to the President, who either passes or vetoes it. The Congress can overturn a veto with a 70% majority. The Congress can, along with the Tribunal, declare an executive order unconstitutional with a 80% majority in the Congress, and a unanimous approval from the Tribunal. In ordinary circumstances, The Congress has the power to declare war, unless a state of national emergency exists. The Tribunal The Tribunal interprets the laws, and can declare them unconstitutional. The High Tribunal (''El Alto Tribunal) ''is the highest court in Transatlantica, and deals with laws on the Federal level. They can overturn executive orders made by the President with unanimous approval, in addition to 80% approval from The Congress. Smaller tribunals exist in each state, and perform the same tasks that the High Tribunal performs, but on a state level. Local tribunals deal with criminal trials and lawsuits, in addition to interpretation of laws. The Constitution The Constitution was created at Transatlantica's founding, and outlines the laws that can be made. It provides a system of checks and balances, to avoid government corruption States Of Transatlantica * Zacatecas * Aguascalientes * San Luis Potosi * Nayarit * Guanajuanto * Jalisco * Querétaro * Hidalgo * Colima * Mexico * Michoacán * Morelos * Tlaxcala * Veracruz * Puebla * Guerrero * Oaxaca * Tabasco * Chiapas * Yucatán * Belice * Quetzal * San Salvador * Cortés * Granada * Managua * Jinotega * Flores Geography Transatlantica is largely covered with mountains and rainforests, changing to humid subtropical and semiarid climates in the north. The lush rainforests offer economic opportunities in the pharmaceutical and ecotourism industries. Transatlantica has thousands of miles of coastline, further encouraging tourism. Most of Transatlantica is warm and humid year-round, with some dry areas in the northern states. The rainy season is generally from August to December. Economy Transatlantica's economy relies mainly on pharmaceutical production, tourism, and ecomachinery. Some of the world's largest ecoengineering firms are located in Transatlantica.